ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Line
The Ben 10 toy line is a toy line by produced by Bandai for the Ben 10 animated TV series, the series has sold well and has had good word of mouth from fans of the cartoon. The so far information is proven by Atamaii and gives these information on upcoming Ben 10 toys. There are still unknown information about some of these toys that are soon to be released but shall have all information when the time is complete. 'Ben 10' '4" Alien Collection' The 4" Alien Collection Figures are 4 Inch Action Figures, with 9 points of articulation, they came with a holographic card that told you about their species and home planet, as well as a disc for the omnitrix veiwscope. 'Wave 1 - Originals' 'Wave 2 - Battle versions' In wave 2 the cards had stopped being holographic, and had an image of their home planet, while there was no disc for any omnitrix, they came with a base and a card, and the basic gimmick was that you put the card in the base and you were given a code, if you had more than one figure from this wave, you could go to Bandai.com and combine the codes together, so you would get a mixed breed between the species of which the characters came from. *Heatblast *Four Arms *Diamondhead *Stinkfly *Upgrade *XLR8 *Wildmutt *Ghostfreak *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Upchuck *Benwolf *Benmummy *Benvicktor *Ultra Ben (Rare, limited to 10000 pieces) *Gwen as Lucky Girl with Grey Matter *Vilgax *Galactic Enforcer Ben 41vcTTWVEfL.jpg 418K346tOQL.jpg 6126.jpg 41JYUHiy2WL. SL500 AA300 .jpg 415OCBN9zOL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 41jttk7ETEL.jpg 41Iwyckih8L. SL500 AA300 .jpg 41+bcmwfVnL. SL500 .jpg-img-amazon.jpg Upchuck23443.jpg 278911 viljax.jpg 51953691-149x149-0-0 Bandai+Ben+10+Alien+Collection+Ghostfreak+Battle+V.jpg Ultra Ben Toy.jpg|Ultra Ben Toy Code for DNA lab : Using for combining 2 aliens form into the new alien. *Heatblast : KENM *Wildmutt : BRIC *Diamondhead : TAKI *XLR8 : WJAS *Four Arms : NORI *Stinkfly : AVAL *Upgrade : FUNA *Ghostfreak ( Evil ) : RSAM *Cannonbolt : SWOR *Wildvine : RAME *Upchuck : BAFA *Benwolf : YPET *Benmummy : ANSN *Benvicktor : PKMN *Gwen as lucky girl with Grey matter : MURA *Vilgax ( Cyber Form ) : AKEC *Ultra Ben & Galactic Enforcer Ben : Unknown 'DNA Alien Heroes' The DNA Alien Heroes are 6", usually translucent action figures of Ben's aliens and more. *Ben Tennyson Arm Set 1 *Ben Tennyson Arm Set 2 *Heatblast *Four Arms *Kevin 11 *Upgrade *Ripjaws *Wildmutt *Wildvine *Benwolf *Diamondhead *Stinkfly *XLR8 *Ghostfreak 'Role-Play' The Role Play of Ben 10 are special items the owner can play with sets and things that you can wear. *Voice Changer Set 1 *Voice Changer Set 2 *Omnitrix Set with Punching sounds *Omnitrix FX *Digital Omnitrix *Alien lab *Vilgax battle ship (translucent Classic Ben exclusive) *Omnitrix memory select *Ultimatrix roulette wheel Metamorfigure Metamorfigures are 8" Aliens that morph into special items. *Cannonbolt (Bowling Ball) *Upgrade (Vehicle) *Heatblast (Flashlight) *Wildmutt (Door Alarm) *Grey matter (binoculars) *Benwolf (real working megaphone) *Four Arms (Storage Case) *Ripjaws (Squirt Gun) Alien Rocks (coming soon! only 100 to collect!) 'Ben 10: Alien Force' '4" Alien Collection' *Swampfire *Chromastone *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Goop *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Echo Echo *Alien X *AF/UA Upchuck *Nanomech v.1. *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Anodite Gwen *Alan as Pyronite *DNAlien *Clear DNAlien pack *Highbreed *Ben Tennyson in dark Alien Swarm Contest prize *Gorvan *Albedo *Forever Knight *Grandpa Max {UK Exclusive} *Gwendolyn Tennyson {UK Exclusive} *Chromastone Defender *Humungousaur Defender *Jetray Defender *Big Chill Defender *Goop Defender *Brainstorm Defender *Spidermonkey Defender *Echo Echo Defender *Alien X Defender *Big Chill cloaked *AF/UA Cannonbolt pack exclusive 'Codes' *Jetray-AICO *Goop- NNRS *Chromastone-AOKO *Swampfire-KMAH *Humungousaur-WRES or BX10 *Spidermonkey-UAIO *Brainstorm-AEAI *Echo Echo-MTHN *Big Chill-RKKH *Alien X-OIAA 'DNA Alien Heroes' *Chromastone *Swampfire *Humungousaur *Big Chill *Brainstorm *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Spidermonkey *Nanomech *Alien X 'Role-Play' *Omnitrix *Omnitrix Special Hologram 10-pack with Exclusive Alien X Hologram *Omnitrix X10 *Omnitrix disc viewer 1 *Omnitrix disc viewer 2 *Kevin's action cruiser (Metal Kevin exclusive) *Max's Rustbuck w/ translucent AF Ben 4" {UK Exclusive} *Galvanic gunship (Ship exclusive) 'Alien Creation Figures' The Alien Creation figures are a series of characters from the shows that mix up to create thousands of alien combinations. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *Chromastone *Swampfire *Jetray *Humungousaur *Upchuck and Gorvan *Echo Echo and Spidermonkey *Goop and Big Chill 'Ben 10' *Wildvine and Benwolf *Cannonbolt and Eye Guy *Heatblast and Wildmutt *Four Arms and XLR8 *Ripjaws and Ghostfreak *Stinkfly and Upgrade *Benmummy and Benvicktor *Ditto and Way Big *Diamondhead and Grey Matter 'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien' *Ultimate Big Chill and Terraspin *Ultimate Swampfire and Water Hazard *Nanomech and Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Cannonbolt and Armodrillo (Coming soon) *Ultimate Humungousaur and Ampfibian (Coming soon) *Ultimate Echo Echo and Highbreed *Nanomech and Albedo *Brainstorm and Lodestar *Ben Tennyson and Alien X *Diamondhead V.2 and Vilgax 'Mini Creation Chamber Packs' *Upchuck (Original) and green Heatblast (translucent) in Green storage chamber *Alien X and Goop (translucent) in Black storage chamber *Ben 10 (AF) and green Swampfire (translucent) in Blue storage chamber *Nanomech and green Ben 10 (AFtranslucent) in Silver storage chamber *Ultimate Humungousaur (translucent) and Rath in Green storage chamber *NRG and Amphibian (translucent) in blue storage chamber(coming soon) *Four Arms and Ultimate Cannonbolt (translucent) in orange storage chamber(coming soon) 'Alien Rocks' *Alien X *Goop *Echo Echo *Chromastone *Swampfire *Jetray *Humungousaur *Lodestar (coming soon) *Big Chill *Brainstorm (coming soon) *Spidermonkey *Ben Tennyson 'Combo Packs' *Kevin, Forever Knight, Jetray *Alan, Clear DNAlien, Swampfire *Cannonbolt (AF/UA), Gwen Anodite, DNAlien *Swampfire defender, Metal Kevin, Highbreed 'Ben 10: Alien Swarm' '4" Alien Collection' 'Roleplay' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' 'Role-Play' Following the destruction of the original Omnitrix Alien watch in the climax of the Alien Force series, Ben discovers a more powerful more advanced alien watch known as the Ultimatrix which has been recreated as a number of toys currently being introduced to the market *Vuescope Ultimatrix *Disc Alien Ultimatrix *Legacy Omnitrix *Battle Ultimatrix *Rustbucket III utility vehicle 1 (exclusive ua Ben) *Rustbuchet III utility vehicle 2 (exclusive ua/af Kevin) *Rustbucket III utility vehicle 3 (exclusive ua Gwen) *Mark 10 (exclusive ua translucent Ben) *Ben's bike (exclusive ua Ben) *Plumber spaceship (Exclusive Plumber Suit Max figure) available online *Ultimate Ultimatrix *Revolution Ultimatrix *Mark 10 deluxe (Benjamin Tennyson Exclusive figure) *Ultimatrix Chest Badge *Plumber Tech Kit *Kevin's action Cruiser & Ben's Mark 10 Mix and Match Vehicles *Rustbucket III (Exclusive translucent pink UA Gwen red AF Jetray) exclusive '4" Alien Collectionhttp://www.ben10toys.net/profiles/blogs/ben-10-ultimate-alien-toys-for' The 4" Alien Collection figures done for Ben 10: Ultimate Alien removed the cards, that came with all the other waves, this time they had something similar to the bust they had in the last wave, but now it was flat when you received it you would put it in the disc Ultimatrix, and then it would pop up with lights and sounds. In the 2nd set they show the same 12 aliens as for the disk ultimatrix except these have these mini figures like the disk ultimatrix but are used for the so called revolution ultimatrix. This is very similar to what they did in af with the ultimate omnitrix and the ultimate omnitrix 10x. 'Wave 1' *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Water Hazard *Terraspin *Armodrillo *Nanomech *Rath *Lodestar *Swampfire Defender *Big Chill Defender *Humungousaur Defender {UK Exclusive} *Spidermonkey Defender {UK Exclusive} *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *NRG *Ben Tennyson {UK Exclusive} *Gwen Tennyson {UK Exclusive} *Vulkanus {UK Exclusive} *Aggregor {UK Exclusive} *Vilgax {UK Exclusive} 'Wave 2' *Ult. Swampfire *Ult. Humungousaur *Ult. Spidermonkey *Rath *Water Hazard *Armodrillo *AmpFibian (Disk instead of mini figure) *Ultimate Kevin (No mini figure) *Ult. Wildmutt *Zombozo {UK Exclusive} *Azmuth {UK Exclusive} *Sevenseven {UK Exclusive} *Diamond Head {UK Exclusive} *Plumber Suit Ben *Way Big (September, 2011) *Four Arms (September, 2011) *Ult. Big Chill (Augest, 2011) *Terraspin (Augest, 2011) *NRG (Augest, 2011) *Ult. Echo Echo (Augest, 2011) *Ult. Cannonbolt (Augest, 2011) *AmpFibian (Augest, 2011) *Ult. Swampfire Haywire Spidermonkey *Ult. Spidermonkey Haywire Swampfire *Water Hazard Haywire Cannonbolt *Terraspin Haywire Wildmutt *Ult. Humungousaur Haywire AmpFibian *AmpFibian Haywire Humungousaur *Ult. Echo echo Haywire NRG *NRG Haywire Echo echo *Ult. Cannonbolt Hazard (Fall, 2011) *Ult. Wildmutt Terraspin (Fall, 2011) *Ult. Big Chill Armodrillo (Fall, 2011) *Rath Lodestar (Fall, 2011) *Armodrillo Big Chill (Fall, 2011) *Lodestar Rath (Fall, 2011) *Articguana (Dec, 2011) *Clockwork (Dec, 2011) *Eatle (Dec, 2011) Reference *www.ben10toys.net/profiles/blogs/ben-10-ultimate-alien-toys-for '6" DNAlien Heroes' *Way Big *Ultimate Humungousaur *Rath *Armodrillo *Ultimate Swampfire (MARCH) *Terraspin (APRIL) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (APRIL) *Ultimate Big Chill *NRG *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Kevin (unknown) *Articguana *Clockwork *Eatle 'Deluxe Action Figures' *Ultimate Spidermonkey (Webspitting) *Ultimate Humungousaur (Rock Smashing) *Terraspin (Spin Action) *Ultimate Echo Echo (Discs) {March} *NRG Suit w/ radioactive alien (Open suit with alien inside) *Ultimate Swampfire (Fire Launcher) {April} *Armodrillo (Drillers) {April} *Ultimate Big Chill (Movable Wings) {April} *Water Hazard (Water Gun) 'Alien Creation Figures' *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Humungousaur (Coming Soon) *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Cannonbolt (Coming Soon) *Nanomech V2 *Rath *Water Hazard *Terraspin *NRG (Coming Soon) *Armodrillo (Coming Soon) *AmpFibian (Coming Soon) *Nanomech V1 *Ben Tennyson *Alien X *Brainstorm *Lodestar *Highbreed 'Alter Alienshttp://www.ben10toys.net/profiles/blogs/ben-10-toys-2011-update-alter' *Ben to Rath and Echo Echo to Ultimate Echo Echo *Ben to AmpFibian and Swampfire to Ultimate Swampfire *Ben to NRG and Big Chill to Ultimate Big Chill *Ben to Water Hazard and Spidermonkey to Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ben to Terraspin and Jetray to Armodrillo *Ben to Wildmutt and Humungousaur to Ultimate Humungousaur *Ben To XLR8 and Cannonbolt to Ultimate Cannonbolt (April) *Ben to Nanomech and Heatblast to Upchuck (April) *Ben to Grey Matter and Goop to Way Big (June) *Ben to Stinkfly and Wildvine to Heatblast (June) *Ben to Diamondhead and Ripjaws to Four Arms (June) 'Comics and 4 inch Action Figures' *Action Rath and Sixsix *Classic Ben Tennyson and Vilgax *Action Ultimate Humungousaur and Aggregor *Action Ultimate Spidermonkey and Vulkanus *X-Ray Ben and Diamond Head V.2 *Azmuth and Ben Galactic Enforcer 'DVD with toys' Galactic Enforcer Ben and Azmuth/w DVD Transformation Ben and Diamondhead/w DVD Vulkanus and Alien X defender/w DVD (COMING SOON) 'Combo Packs' *5 ORIGINAL Legacy pack 1/2 *5 ORIGINAL Legacy pack 2/2 *3 Four Arms, Xlr8,and Upchuck *3 Heatblast, Swampfire,and Ultimate Swampfire *Tetrax, Classic Diamondhead,and Diamondhead V.2. *4 Wildmutt, Nanomech, Spidermonkey Defender, and Alien X *4 Classic Diamondhead, Water Hazard, Humungousaur Defender, and Big Chill *5 AF ORIGINAL Legacy pack 1/2 *5 AF ORIGINAL Legacy pack 2/2 *4 Granpa Max AF, Gwen AF, Kevin AF and Soccer Ben *4 Classic Zs'Skyar, Benmummy, Action Benwolf and Benvicktor 'Hyper Aliens' *Vilgax (Original Series) *Highbreed *Vulkanus *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Aggregor *Four Arms (UA) *Ripjaws (Original Series) Haywire Figures *Ultimate Swampfire Spidermonkey *Ultimate Humungosaur Ampfibian *Ultimate Spidermonkey Swampfire *Water Hazard Cannonbolt *Terraspin Wildmutt *Ultimate Echo Echo NRG *NRG Echo Echo *Ultimate Cannonbolt Hazard *Ampfibian Humungosaur *Rath Lodestar *Ultimate Big Chill Armodrillo *Lodestar Rath *Armodrillo Big Chill *Ultimate Wildmutt Terraspin *Nanomech V.2 Levin (2012) *Kevin Levin V.2 (2012) *Gwen Tennyson Tennyson (2012) *Ben Tennyson Tennyson (2012) *Heatblast Upchuck (2012) *Ripjaws XLR8 (2012) *Diamondhead Swampfire (2012) *Wildmutt Goop (2012) *Stinkfly Fourarms (2012) *XLR8 Ripjaws (2012) Mini 2.5 Inch Collector's Series *Jetray and Humungousaur *Young Four Arms and Young Ben *Armodrillo and Ampfibian *Ben and Diamondhead *Way Big and Spidermonkey Omniverse 4" Alien Collection *16 year old Ben Tennyson *11 year old Ben Tennyson *Rook *Bloxx *Feedback *Four Arms (Omniverse) (2012) *Gravattack (2012) *Shocksquatch (2012) *Spidermonkey (Omniverse) (2012) *Eatle (Omniverse) (2012) DNA Alien Heroes *Eatle (Omniverse) *Feedback *Four Arms (Omniverse) *Crashhopper Roleplay *Mini Omnitrix (Original) *Mini Omnitrix (Alien Force) *Mini Ultimatrix (Ultimate Alien) *Mini Omnitrix (Omniverse) *Omnitrix Challenge *Omnitrix Touch *Proto-Tool *Proto-Specs *Proto-Scope *Proto-Tech Booster Mini 2.5 Inch Collector's Series *Rook and Translucent Bloxx *Shocksquatch and Translucent 16 year old Ben Tennyson (2012) *Feedback and Translucent Gravattack (2012) Hyper Aliens *Khyber *Gravattack *Kickin Hawk Playsets *Intergalactic Plumber Jail (with Solid Plugg) *Intergalactic Plumber Command Center (with 4" Magister Patelliday) *Intergalactic Plumber Laboratory (with Blukic) *Intergalactic Plumber Training Room (with Driba) Vehicles *Tenn-Speed Cycle *Proto-Craft *Proto-TRUK 'Merchandising Products' Order online at: * Amazon * Cartoon network Shop 'References' 'External links' *Ben 10 at bandai *LEGO Ben 10: Alien Force at LEGO.com Category:Toys Category:Merchandise Category:Items